User talk:Batboy267
Hi, I remember you. We'll need to postpone it until tomorrow. I was busy and will be tomorrow for some time. I'll message you when I'm ready. What's your time zone? I'm in PST. Anyway, good night. Chris427 05:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) If you are on now I will duel you. Just give me a second to get my deck, meet me on the IRC. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 12:43, 22 August 2008 (UTC) * It's a Internet Chat room thing. Look to the left below Forum, you will see IRC Channel, click there, go to the second link and click on that. Type in your username on the page it brings you to and for the Channel, scroll to the bottom and it will say yugioh, click on that. When you are there you type at the bottom of the page and click on my name on the right side to open a private channel. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 13:31, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ** Sorry, something came up (to the point I could not even say goodbye). We will have to duel another day. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 17:14, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *** Can you play tomorrow, at about the same time as now, or later. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 17:34, 22 August 2008 (UTC) **** Okay. I'm on the IRC. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:26, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ***** You know that friend I mentioned before, he started this forum. I'll sum what up what he needs faster than he can: Ancient Gear Swarm deck, only constists of Ancient Gear/Gadget monsters and if needed Gear golem of the moving fortress, must have three Golems, must be able to summon ultimate golems (at least one) and it needs to be tournament grade...any ideas? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ****** Thanks for your input, a lot of the tips you suggested were good. So time in the future Gearkai and I will try to make a deck list from the tips. And if it is okay with you I would like to discuss this deck on the IRC. One thing though, because his Gear Golem of the Moving fortress has proven useful in duels he may keep it. IF HE DOES should he add weapon change, I only say that because he could pull off a Gear Golem OTK and ith works well with Machine Duplication if AG Knight is used, just a thought. Additional note: You and many other users have been confuse by the phase "when not forbidden", the goal of that is if you click on it it is a link to the historic banlist noting ever card that HAS been forbidden, so yes he will use those cards, just in the case he can't what should he use?kind of idea. Anyway thanks. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:54, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Maidenmission 01:18, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I'd say you take out your kycoo or spirit reaper to put in another valkyria if anything and Magicians circle is still key I'd say for this and just a suggestion I'd never do it lol but Destiny Plasma could put someone on complete lockdown against your deck if you can pull it off. I'll post my spell caster deck soon for you to see it if I can figure out this damned website lol you can give me some suggestions Maidenmission 01:18, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Re:want to duel? I can't today, but I'll duel you tomorrow ok? Just tell me what time zone you're in so we can figure it out. Bluedog 19:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) * So you're 3 hours ahead of me. What time would be good for you (tomorrow)? Bluedog 20:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::* I accept your challenge! Airblade86 01:51, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::* I just came back from NY. Eastern time wise, not a great time. Tomorrow. Airblade86 01:56, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::::* Oh you have no idea what i've just been through. Airblade86 02:18, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Duel me? Hey Batboy, u there? want to duel? Killowatz 17:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC) * Finally somebody responds... and yes I want to duel. IRC? Killowatz 00:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) List Here's the list: * mst = Anything to do with Monster, Spell or Trap Cards * archetype = States it is part of the listed archetype * archsupport = This indicates it supports the listed archetype * support = Support for a type of card * antisupport = Cards that specifically counter a type of card * hdg = Anything that involves the hand, deck or graveyard * return = Anything that returns from field to elsewhere * rfp = Anything that deals with removed from play details * summon = Details details about Summons used and limitations(s) * atkdeflevel = Anything that changes ATK, DEF, or level. Used as | atkdeflevel to preserve IRC bot functionality * attack = Attack-related details * draw = Drawing Cards details * lp = Life Point details * misc = Details that do not fit elsewhere Here ya go. Consider the others not listed as depreciated.--21:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Tip in your skill drain deck, you should replace big shield gardna with destiny hero - defender but besides that all your decks are pretty good. I'd love to duel you to. Do you live anywhere near pennsylvania?--Mr.Archfreak 16:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) First of all, what's the irc chat thing? 2nd, the spellcaster deck's pretty good too. So if i eva duel 'gainst u, that spellcaster deck works 4 me.--Mr.Archfreak 22:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Spellcaster Control Help Hey man its me again, I see you have an overabundance of traps cards for your Spellcasters. I'd suggest only Pitch-Black Power Stone and Magician's Circle because you should just have magic cards to beef up your spell counter monsters. you could even just take out some of the traps besides the Spellcaster ones to put in another Magician's Valkyria because you only have 18 monsters I'd say a balance of 20/20 would make the deck run smoother. I see what Dark Coffin is for though, because most people would think it would be Magician's Circle so if they blow it up they get pissed, but still man I'd say you don't need the extra traps and you need more monsters.Maidenmission Thanks for the tips Just whanted to say thanks for posting on my forum and i have my new deck on my page check it out and tell me what you thinkGear Kaiser 23:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC)